picabocraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the fourth dungeon in the Picabocraft Adventure Map. Unlike the other dungeons of Picabocraft, this dungeon had its own independent story. While there were rewards for the Adventure Village, the main focus of the dungeon was completion, not reward. The dungeon was created by MattWalmart and took multiple months to complete. Plot You, an unnamed character, wake up in a small house. Signs explain that you have no memory of your life before this, but the house is familiar. You come to a tunnel that is filled with gravel, which contradicts your memory. After finding a shovel near a grave, you are able to clear the tunnel and move into the tunnel. You come to a crossroad, but it does not help you remember anything. The crossroad leads to a farm and a city. Taking the path to the farm leads to a dead end blocked off by wood. You travel to the city and find a single building in a fenced of courtyard. Finding a path onward, it becomes apparent that the original tunnel leading to the city was blocked off and a new path leading to the courtyard was built afterwards. You arrive at the city. There are many small fires on a few buildings. All the buildings are entry except for a firehouse with an axe. With this, you access the farm. The farm is completely dried up, with dead bushes all around. There is a farmhouse made of red wool and a mine. The door to the farmhouse is locked. Looking around, you discover a button and use it to open the door. The door shuts behind you. There is nothing in the farmhouse, which you realise is actually not a farmhouse, except the entrance to another tunnel. There are redstone torches blocked off by glass that light the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, you trip and fall into a pool of water and here a voice asking who is there. You were apparently knocked unconscious and brought to a dark interrogation room. Two men named Percy (Who speaks in dark blue text) and Franco (Who speaks in green text). They ask you various questions, but when they gain nothing from you, they say they are going to take you to Sam. They take you to a Courthouse in a "rotting town." (Note: this town is believed to be the Picabocraft Town because of the fact the courthouse has the same layout as the one there). Sam speaks to you using speakers, explaining that in the settlement, only Percy and Franco do not use them for communication. After you mention the farmhouse to him, he suddenly becomes enraged. He orders Percy and Franco to take you to "The Hold." This turns out to be a jail cell. Looking around, you find a note explaining how to escape. It is signed by "a friend." Using this method, you make a run for it, only to be caught in a trap and dragged back to Sam. Sam explains why he has punished you: years ago, a disaster forced humanity underground as the surface was destroyed. Years later, people appeared, telling of the surface restored. But they were found to be carriers of a terrible disease that destroyed most of the remaining population. Now every surface preacher is destroyed before more damage can be done. With that, Sam pumps gas into the court, killing you. The player takes control of Percy, who has returned from the courthouse early, not wanting to witness your death. Searching around, he finds a combination. Pulling levers, he discovers a secret staircase. A sign reads "To Be Continued." Reception Reactions to the dungeons has been generally positive. Most agree that it was the best dungeon at the time. However there were a few complaints. Sniper515 noted that the dungeon was very linear, and a few others said that it was overly difficult. Trailer Sequel A sequel was expected, seeing that the dungeon finished on a cliffhanger. MattWalmart announced a second part after a few player has tried out the first part. After a few weeks, a entrance was built in the Adventure Map, titled Apocalypse Part 2: The Crossroads. It appears to be just like the staircase that finished the first dungeon. The name suggests that choices will play a part in the dungeon. With the creation of Picabocraft 2, the creation of a sequel is now unlikely. Category:Adventure Map Category:Dungeons Category:Adventure